A House Made of Sticks
by Fargo222
Summary: After the Dark Genesis, the once villanous assassin, Fargo (the fictional character) had to disappear, now with a daughter and a past still haunting him, his daughter will have to pay for the sins of her father. Also she'll have to deal with her own issues.


A HOUSE MADE OF STICKS

November 24th 2015

Fargo was on the waiting room, still wearing his suit and mask, he also was wearing one of the hospital's jacket, a doctor gave it to him for the nights, Fargo was expecting the moment a doctor will come to tell him, his wife was dead and his baby was born or vice versa, he didn't felt prepared but he was getting used to the idea, he tried to think of the baby, and a name, he and Laura never discussed that nor wanted to know the baby's genre, they wanted to be a surprise, Fargo asked her about the name the day before, she couldn't speak so a board was given to her to write on, what she wrote made Fargo smiled " _I already did my job_ " Fargo smiled again remembering that, he also thought about Laura's family, she had a mother and a younger brother, but they were in Minnesota and New York's airport wasn't safe, Fargo hadn't spoken to them in years, Laura's father, Michael was also a doctor, he was divorced from her mom, he rescued Fargo a long time ago and gave him shelter for a while, needless to say they became close friends, that's how he met Laura, when she was just 17, after many things happened, Firefreezen took over Fargo's mind, that was the last time he saw Laura's family. Michael died as casualty on one of the many demon attacks on Earth, Fargo found Laura, she needed a shoulder to cry on, she still saw good on him, because that's how she met him, she ran away with him and never saw her family again, they despised Fargo for turning into a heartless villain. Fargo's thoughts were interrupted when he saw a doctor with the corner of his eye walking up to him, Fargo turned at him, the doctor stopped, and he already knew what Fargo was waiting for, the doctor looked at him, he tried to stay professional but he was deeply moved by this, the doctor's eyes said everything, Fargo nodded and stood up, put his hands inside the jacket's pockets and walked with the doctor with his head down.

December 1st 2015

Fargo traveled to Minnesota, he had arranged a meeting with Laura's mother, Simone and her brother Andy after telling them Laura had passed away, he felt they could make amends and they could meet the baby, she was a beautiful little girl. He bought two backpacks, he put on one of them all his equipment including the suit and the mask and on the other all the baby stuff, carrying her on a "baby basket" as he called them he waited on a park, he had to keep a low profile, with a bandage on his cheek and scars on his face he hoped they could recognize him sitting on the steps by the baseball field. Andy arrived without his mother, he saw a lonely man with long hair wearing a black coat and a black beanie with a baby on one side, he didn't had to see his face to recognize him, he walked up to him and sat on the step in front, Fargo met Andy when he was 12, back then he looked up to Fargo, now he was almost a stranger to him, he now had 23 years old, he looked as smart and sober as his father, Fargo was happy to see him, but he didn't show it.

-You wanna see her? – Fargo asked – she's healthy and strong.

-Yes…please - Fargo carried the baby.

-Turn around so you can see her – Andy didn't want to look at him in the eyes, he sighed and turned around, Fargo and him crossed sights for a bit, Fargo extended the baby to him, he carried her with love, looking at her tiny face, he wanted to cry seeing the baby sleep.

-Mom has cancer…she's very bad, that's why she is not here.

-…

-Also, he doesn't want to see you…the doctors gave her two months…that was a month and a half ago… - Andy took out his phone and gave it to Fargo – would you mind? – Fargo took a photo of the baby for Simone and then one of Andy with her, then he returned the phone.

The truck stopped in front of the nightclub, the men driving came down and opened the door for them, Fargo had nobody else to left her with so he had to take her with him inside, Fargo grabbed her tight by the hand close to him, they walked towards the nightclub followed by men with AK-47s, the bouncer stopped them when he saw the girl, but one of the men talked to him and he let them in, inside the music was loud, the lights were flashing and they could barely see what was going on, Fargo held Z as they followed one of the men towards a staircase with a man in a black suit guarding it, the steps had neon blue lights just like many of the decoration inside, Z covered her ear with her other hand as the music was too loud, when they got to the staircase the guard let them in after checking both of them for weapons, his boss was waiting for them upstairs and up there behind a luxurious door with neon lights, an office with a red carpet, a transparent desk, couches on the sides with thugs and women, decorative plants, paintings and sculptures welcomed them and sitting on the desk on a black leather chair, a fat Mexican man with a woman sitting on his lap looked at them behind his sunglasses with golden frame, the woman was already opening his shiny blue shirt when they came in, so she stopped, the fat guy whispered something to her and she stood up and walked away, he made a sign for them to come in, Fargo and Z walked towards him.

-"Our friend in common tells me you want a place to hide" – he said in Spanish taking something out of his pocket, a little jar filled with cocaine.

-"Yeah, kind of" – the man started lining the cocaine.

-"Why is he being so nice?"

-"I served him well in the past, he's just returning the favor" – the man sniffed the cocaine, and looked at them, especially Z.

-"Why would an assassin have a kid knowing the danger?"

-"With all due respect, sir, that only concerns me" – one of the thugs reached for his gun, the fat guy stopped him.

-"It was just curiosity, anyway, he told me to do this quick, as you don't have time for chit chat right now" – he stood up and walked towards a safe on the wall, he opened it and took an old map from inside – "Here it is, I never would've thought it could be of use one day, the people who gave it to me said it was very important" – Fargo extended his hand, but he didn't gave it to him – "Now I need you to return the favor"

-"What is it?" – He said reluctantly

-"If you ask me raising a kid knowing it could die at any time seems pointless" – Fargo tried to hide Z behind him – "What can you offer her? If you leave her with me I can give her everything" – Fargo stared at him.

-"At first it was just a hunch but now I'm sure…I truly despise you" – he heard a man pointing at him behind his head with a pistol.

-"Too bad" – Fargo let go of Z, turned to the man, grabbed his hand and pulled it over his shoulder, the man shot hitting his boss accidentally, Fargo broke his wrist, took the gun, shot him in the head and then every single one of the thugs inside before they could reach for their guns, the girls screamed as they escaped from there, meanwhile Z had hid under the desk, Fargo grabbed the map from the fat guy on the floor bleeding from the shoulder and spitting blood.

-"You know what's also pointless, wearing sunglasses inside a nightclub" – he then shot him in the head, the office door opened and a thug busted in shooting with his AK-47 hitting Fargo in the right leg three times, he fell to the ground and shot at him, hitting him on the chest, another came in but it was gunned down by Z who had reached for one of the dead thugs guns, Fargo crawled towards her and took the gun from her hands, she seemed like absent from herself, her eyes didn't turn to her father, like if she was sleepwalking, Fargo sat and hugged her pointing at the door waiting for the next to come in.

2 0 2 6

-So…the cane…? – asked Fargo sitting on a chair by a mahogany desk in a room with a blue carpet with the U.S.A Presidential seal, a big elegant bed with white sheets and a terrace behind a glass sliding door, standing in front of him, Andy looking back at him, Fargo's been in treatment with him for his leg, after all he was the only one he trusted to keep the secret of their location.

-Here it is – Andy handed him the cane, then he sat on the bed as Fargo tried to stand up using the cane – Fargo…I can't keep coming – Fargo glanced at him – I'm...married now…I have a baby…Fargo, I have a family and my own life, now…my job at the hospital takes a lot of time…and…Fargo, you have enemies and you know it…I can't expose my family.

-Andy…that's why we came here, since the 60s nobody knows this place exists besides you…what's gonna happen to my leg?

-It'll be fine, you can follow the treatment yourself, just keep using the cane, you have the boat, you can visit doctors in the coast just like you take your daughter to school – Fargo stared at him, he knew he'll answer something like that, he was just inventing excuses to prevent him from leaving, mainly for Z, she loved her uncle, Fargo was upset but could understand Andy's point, plus he didn't want to endanger more members of his family because of his past.

-…Andy…It's ok…I understand, we'll be ok, I still have a lot of my old stuff I haven't sold yet.

-Be careful with that…and thanks.

-So…this is it?

-I'm afraid – Andy stood up and extended his hand towards Fargo, he looked at it, accepting this was the end and then shook it, Andy stared at him and hugged him, he put on his trench coat and grabbed his briefcase, then they exited the room, they were inside a small building among a ghost town in the island, when Fargo and Z got there, Z named the town Amelia and the island Dominic, random names she thought "fit" them.

-Z told me the rooms upstairs are better, maybe I'll check them out when my leg is better – they walked outside the building and saw Z in the distance sitting on a piece of concrete drawing with a chalk on it, the sky was filled with clouds and the air was rather cold. – She's learning guitar.

-Really?

-Yeah, she really likes it.

-Wasn't she into ballet?

-She was, she's very flexible but she preferred the sound of music more than the strict discipline of ballet.

-Yeah, I'd guess so, with her passion for cowboys and country music…

-Yeah! – They both chuckled for a bit until they laughs slowly died down, reminding themselves of the context of the situation.

-A free spirit…just like his father – Andy glanced at his niece, and the thought of seeing her for the last time saddened him greatly.

-Z, come say goodbye to Uncle Andy! – Z turned and ran towards them, she hugged Andy right away.

-Bye! – she said smiling – when will you return? – Fargo and Andy looked at each other.

-I…

-He's taking some time for himself, Z…he – the smile on Z's face vanished, Fargo knew she understood, to his surprise, sooner than expected.

-You're not coming back…right? – asked Z, Andy looked down shaking his head, tears formed in her eyes and hugged her uncle again.

-You are a brilliant, beautiful young girl, promise me to shine just like only you know.

-I'll miss you.

-I'll miss you too, little cowgirl.

-I'm not little - they both chuckled with tears in their eyes

-Look what I got you – Andy took out from his briefcase a movie, Z received it and she read the title " _A Fistful of Dollars"_ – You absolutely have to see this, girl – Z hugged him again in gratitude, Andy gave a tender chuckle and after the embrace, they silently walked towards the coast where a fishing boat Fargo stole waited for them, Andy got in after hugging Z one last time, then he helped Fargo get in, he started the boat and he began sailing towards the Veracruz coast, Andy looked at Z standing in the sand and Z looked back at him crying, they stared at each other until the boat was lost in the distance, Z sat on the beach and then laid on the sand in fetal position hugging her present she continued crying with her head against the cold sand.

2 0 2 8

The kids were already ready to go to their homes but it was raining outside so they remained in the classroom waiting for a teacher with an umbrella to come and take them to their parents at the front door, Z was looking out the window, she liked to see the world behind that glass with falling water, she even got dizzy sometimes for staring at it for too long, but it was fun for her.

"Hi" – said Natalia, another girl from her classroom and Z's only friend, she sat in front of her and from her backpack she took out a Tupperware with green grapes inside – "I forgot to eat them and my mom insists that I eat everything she sends me, want some?"

-"Sure" – Z said with a smile, they started eating, Natalia or "Nati" as everyone called her, was one of those girls that at that age were developing faster, she was also one of the tallest in the class and instead Z still looked like a little girl with very long hair in uniform.

-"So, you and Javier? – Nati said, Z blushed, from a few days now, she'd been staring at a classmate, Nati obviously noticed, however even though Z did had certain interest in that boy, she'd also developed feelings for her friend, something Nati had never noticed but also Z had never let shown, all of this was obviously confusing for Z, but she tried to not thing about it too much, but now that Nati reminded her, Z didn't know what to say, when she stuttered trying to say something another boy passed by them pulling Z's her and laughing as he left the classroom.

-"Uriel's such a dipshit, I didn't invited him to my birthday, so you have no reason to not come" – Nati said.

-"I obviously will, but I swear one of this days I'm gonna kill him"

-"Wow, I didn't know that side of you" – she said with a smile – "are you secretly a bad girl?" – She joked, both laughed.

-Zulma – announced the teacher by the door after scolding Uriel for pulling Z's hair, Zulma was Z's fake name in school, as everyone knew her – "Your dad's here" – Z and Nati said goodbye to each other with a kiss on the cheek, Z grabbed her backpack and Nati gave her some grapes for her, Z thanked her, she stared for a while trying to decide if telling her and then run away.

-"What?" – said Nati smiling confused.

-"Nothing, thanks" – Z walked away, before leaving with the teacher with the umbrella, her teacher asked her to confirm if Uriel had pulled her hair, she nodded and the teacher told her she'll take care of everything.

2 0 2 8

-Expelled! – Shouted Fargo at Z – For sending a kid to the hospital! ...Take a time to process those words, what is wrong with you? This is the third school you get expelled from!

-…

-Z, look at me when I'm talking to you!?

-Don't call me that!

-What…Z?

-That's not a real name, that's a letter, I don't even know my name!

-It's for your safety!

-Safety!? What the fuck does that even mean for someone like you?

-WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOUNG LADY! You attacked and broke that kid's arm in two places, you are lucky not to be in jail!

-Like you?

-What?

-A killer hiding in an island in the middle of nowhere, what are you hiding?

-Z, I'm your father…

-Are you? Who are you? Why are you so paranoid all the time?

-…I'm not gonna tell you and you are not in the position to talk back to me right now!

-But you are in the position to scold me for breaking a kid's arm? You murder people, like in that nightclub!

-Z, I swear to God if you talk back to me again…

-What? Are you gonna hit me!?

-AAARGH! – Fargo slapped the wall – GO TO YOUR ROOM, NOW! – Z snorted turned around and ran upstairs, slamming her room's door, Fargo was left alone in the lobby of the building, he sat down sighing in one of the couches.

After that, Z gave the silent treatment to her dad for two entire days, mostly keeping herself locked inside her room and Fargo tried to wait for her anger to pass, meanwhile, Z was still angry but seeing her dad alone those days, wandering around the island, doing all the chores they used to do together all by himself, made her feel bad about it, she knew what she did was wrong, but now she was too ashamed to talk to him, that morning, Z walked down the stairs to the lobby and spotted her dad sitting on the garden table outside the building, having his morning cereal all by himself, she decided to finally approach to him, so with her head down she walked towards him, then she noticed there was another bowl and glass waiting on the opposite side of the table, she said nothing and sat down, she served the cereal and milk, her dad reached for the juice box on the ground and placed it in front of her saying nothing, she slowly reached for it, like a scolded puppy and served the juice, she stared at the bowl, mixing the cereal with the spoon repeatedly as she was trying to think of an apology, then from the side of the table, a movie box slid towards her, she turned her eyes from the bowl to the movie, reading the title " _The Good, The Bad and The Ugly_ ", confused she raised her eyes towards her father, she looked at him with sad eyes, her father looked at her with compassion.

-It's the one you were missing, right? – he said.

-Dad, I'm… - she tried to speak.

-I know.

-I'm…sorry. – She lowered her head, about to cry.

-I know – she whimpered.

-But, hey…your birthday is coming – she raised her eyes with tears forming on them – I was saving this…but I decided to give it to you now…

-Dad…thanks but…I don't feel like I deserve it.

-Oh, shut up, you do – he extended his hand towards her – you are my little girl – she smiled and held his hand.

-I'm not little – she said with a pouty mouth, they both chuckled.

-I…have been thinking…and I think that you deserve to know the truth about all this, so what do you say if we go to town today, maybe choose another present…maybe you'll find some of your friends and then when we get back, we'll talk about it, how does that sound to you?

-Good…but…aren't you going to…punish me? – Fargo smiled.

-Eat your breakfast, sweetie.

Once on the coast, they walked on the streets by the docks.

-So I was thinking, maybe we could go to the mall or I don't know, you choose.

-Lemme think and I'll let you know, can we go to my school I wanna go see my friends! – she said excited even though, she never told her father that Nati was her only friend. They walked towards the school, Z was so excited she would've run but she had to wait for her dad, on their way there they passed by a stand outside a veterinary, where they were selling puppies of many dog breeds.

-Oh, look dad, can we take a look they are so cute! – Z looked at all of them, she was very loving with animals, mostly dogs, and after petting all of them, on the last box there were pug puppies – Ow, look at them they are so tiny! – Fargo looked at her with the puppies and thought a dog could be good company for her in the island.

-Z – she looked at him – you can take one – he said smiling, Z showed a huge smile with a face of absolute excitement and rushed to hug her father.

-Thanks, thanks, thanks – she jumped to kiss him on the cheek – this is my birthday gift, I won't ask for more! – she turned to look at the puppies – ow, this is too hard – but then she spotted two baby pugs fighting and when one took the upper hand, a third one, one completely black bit it's ear and distracted it so the other one could stand up – Aww – she crouched and grabbed the small black one – This one really speaks to me – she said letting the tiny puppy lick her nose – Fargo payed for the puppy and Z was already kissing it's tiny head, they continued walking towards the school, with Z carrying the puppy on her jacket's pocket, always looking at it with a tender look.

-So how are you gonna name the little boy?

-Dad, is a girl.

-Oh, sorry, girl.

-I don't know it has to be something as epic as her – when they got to the school, Fargo thought they would not let her in, so they went around the school to the backyard were they could see the classrooms behind the metal fence.

-There's Nati, she has to see me! – Nati was sitting by the open door, Z looked around and spotted a can on the floor, she then reflected the sunlight on Nati's face and when she turned around, they were so happy to see each other, Nati asked for permission to go to the bathroom and immediately ran towards the fence and they "hugged" through the fence.

-"Oh my God! How are you? Where have you been? – Nati asked – Last time I saw you, you really scared me.

-"I know, I'm sorry"

-"But on the other side, Uriel got what he deserved, you were amazing and scary! – She said with an amazed smile, that made Z blush – are you still coming to my party?

-"I hope so"

-"You hope?"

-"I will, but…I'll have to talk to it with my dad"

-"I know, when mom heard about everything she didn't want me to invite you, but I convinced her"

-"You did"

-"Well…kind of, basically she doesn't know you're coming" – they both laughed, they kept talking and Z showed the puppy to her, meanwhile Fargo was waiting for her nearby sitting on the sidewalk, looking around she spotted a van coming towards them, Fargo's instinct was tingling, looking around he spotted other three suspicious men getting closer to them, Fargo stood up and walked towards Z and Nati.

-"Hi, Nati", Z we have to go now!

-But… - Fargo turned around and saw the van getting closer, he had no choice but to carry Z who was still holding the puppy on her hands, Nati was confused but then she saw the van's sliding door open as armed men showed up, scared she ran away screaming, Fargo carried Z behind a car.

-Dad, wha…? – The men began to shoot at the car, Z immediately protected the puppy, Fargo took out a gun he kept on his pants and shoot from behind the car at the van, he hit one of the men in the chest, but then the other three men on the streets took out their guns, the people on the street began to run, Fargo and Z crawled behind the cars.

-To the church! – There was a church on the street corner – go, I'll see you there!

-Dad!

-Z, GO! – Z stood up and run keeping her head down and protecting the puppy, Fargo stood up and distracted the three men shooting at them, he hit one but the other two dodged, the one that was on the same sidewalk as them run towards him when he turned around, but Fargo heard him and hit him in the face with his cane, knocking him out, the men fell down dropping his gun, Fargo grabbed it and shot with both of them at the van, when his gun got empty, he hid behind the car again, there was one left on the street but men from the van started to came out of it, even though his leg hurt, he tried to make a run for it towards the church, he trusted that Z was already inside but then he saw the other men that dodged his bullets running towards the church, Fargo pointed at him when he was about to enter the church he blew the back of his head off, then an armed men hit Fargo in the back with an assault rifle, making him fall to the ground, then the same man hit his leg, making him grunt, two men then grabbed him by the arms and picked him up dragging him towards the van, a small wimpy guy of maybe 20 years came down from it, with big glasses, a black shirt with a skull on it, jeans and snickers, the whole outfit along with the glasses gave him a very nerdy look.

-"We finally found you, we looked in every coast state" – he had a very squeaky voice.

-"What did I do, to piss off someone like you?"

-"Someone like me!? the guy you killed three years ago was my father! Mom thought I would never found you, but now I have you, and I'll show her!" – Fargo stared at him – "Let's find the girl that was with you, Come!"

-"You twisted fuck, leave her out of this!" – The guy ignored him and kept walking, his men dragged him towards the church, when they got in, there was nobody inside.

\- "Where is she?" – asked the small guy.

-"I dunno, maybe she got too intimidated by your skull shirt" – the guy stomped on the floor making a small tantrum – "nobody's gonna laugh at me no more!" – He took a gun from his pants and pointed at Fargo's head.

-"Now you do look like the Punisher" – he said with sarcasm – "congratulations kid" – but then a tiny bark distracted him, everyone pointed to different points, none of them knew where it came from because of the church echo, the small guy looked at every point of the church rolling his eyes behind his glasses, but then a gunshot was heard and one of the henchmen fell to the floor with a hole on his forehead, once again nobody knew where it came from so they pointed at where they deduced the bullet was fired, but there was nothing there, then another henchmen was shot on the right side of the head, the remaining four men pointed, but then another got shot, and then another one they followed the path of gunshots, to the right side of the church, were there were statues of saints on pedestals, the only remaining henchmen were grabbing Fargo by the arms with one hand and pointing with the other, they spotted something moving from behind of one of the pedestals to another very fast, but before they could shoot, they were both shot, the small guy got scared and shot at the pedestal until emptying his gun, immediately Z came from behind it, and shot at the guy on the leg, he squealed and fell to the ground crying, Z walked towards him pointing at him, the guy covered himself with his hands shaking.

-Z! – shouted her dad, but she didn't seem to respond, Fargo knew she was having another of her "moments" – Z, it's not worth it! – the guy continued to cry on the floor, but then then the tiny bark was heard again, making Z react, she looked back at her dad and then at the guy on the ground, then she emptied the gun by shooting around him, just to scare him more, and he was, he even started to pee himself.

-You ruined this perfect day! – she shouted at the guy, then she walked to a saint statue on the right side of the church, the statue had fake animals at the feet of the saint and Z picked her puppy from there, it blend it perfectly with the other fake animals, even though it had Z's sock tied around her head to protect her ears, Z turned at her dad with the puppy on her hands – I guess we have to leave now? – Fargo nodded and they both exited the church leaving the guy crying on the floor, bleeding and covered in pee, they managed to escape from there before the police showed up, Z turned at the school, trying to spot Nati, then she saw a teacher running with her to the safety of the classroom, they crossed nervous glances but happy to see each other alive and well. On their way to the docks, none of them talked, once on the boat, Z was playing with her puppy, Fargo was staring at her, both had been thinking.

-Z

-Dad – they said at the same time.

-You first – he said.

-I have two things to say, so…first me, then you and then me?

-Ok, go ahead

-Well…Nati invited me to her fifteen birthday.

-Oh, Z…

-No, well, I think it has something to do with the second thing, sorry I have to say it now, Dad, whoever you were before, I want to do those things

-What?

-Shooting, and those things, dad, and don't worry, I know It would be dangerous for me and everyone there if I go to her birthday with that guy still around, but I want to someday be able to protect myself and the ones I love…please dad, and even though I really, really, want to go to her birthday, I think It's the best not to put her life on danger.

-Z…that's very mature of you, congratulations, but see, doing what I do…

-I know I'm small, but so what?! You are not precisely tall yourself, you saw me there, and three years ago, dad I have talent! I'm sure I got it from you! I want to shoot from a revolver, and-and, those things, you understand!

-Z, listen…

-I have a baby now! – she said picking up the puppy and putting it in front of his face – her name is Luna and it is my duty to take care of her and I've learned from the best to do that!

-Z, I want to teach you – Z was astonished.

-…oh…why?

-For all the things you say, Z I love you enough to realize one day you'll need to take care of yourself…and to know it is my fault you have to live this way with things like today…I can't let you be defenseless – They arrived to the coast, and got down from the boat, Z put Luna on the sand and helped his dad came down from the boat.

-Thanks sweetie… - but then Z hugged him tight.

-I thought I'd lose you – Fargo hugged her daughter back, he wasn't sure if she knew but he couldn't let her return to Mexico in a long time, he knew she'll hate him for it, but he accepted it. As for Z, she was already guessing what her father was planning, even though the following days it was difficult to her to admit she could no longer return to Mexico, thinking of Nati caused various feelings on her, she meditated on this for so long, and then she just decided to forgot her feelings for her, she decided not to think too much about the party and all the time they spent together, she just moved on, trying to adapt to a new life on the island, her father found some books in the island's library that could help her with her studies, so most of the day she read and watch movies, movies her father bought for her everyday trying to make up for the price she was paying because of his past.

As Z grew up, whenever love was involved in one of her movies, Z drowned all the thoughts and just continued watching the movie, thoughts like the first kiss that never happened, the first boyfriend or girlfriend she never had, the joy those couples showed in the movies, Nati and what could've happened between them but mostly thoughts co-related that if she depth on it too much on them wouldn't be healthy for her: "How does it feel to be in love? Is it really that marvelous for a guy to make a song about it, write a story about it, make a painting about it, do crazy things to show it and even dying for it? Is it really that strong of a feeling?" This last one formulated another thought, one that stood amongst them, a thought she feared, a thought caused by the blossoming of her teenage years, that caused Z's wrists and fingers to hurt for some reason, that after spending everyday on an island tormented her in the deepest part of her being, day after day of being voluntary stranded from everyone and everything, month after month of distracting from this thoughts playing with Luna and having good times with her father, hiding from him this thoughts, year after year of watching couples and thinking if she wants and would like that but also desiring with envy, a thought she kept as a secret for fear:

"The strongest feeling I've ever felt is sadness."


End file.
